The semiconductor industry is characterized by ever decreasing transistor sizes and increased transistor density. In addition to conventional planar FETs, FinFETs have been developed. However, combining planar FETs with FinFETs has resulted in many cases, in decreased device density rather than increased device density. Therefore, there is a need to combine planar FETs and FinFETs in denser structures.